User talk:Zantam03
hey there would you like to take a look at my Hey, since you asked about my next project before, thought I should tell you that my new article Wikipedia:Sima Yi's Liaodong campaign is finished! Go take a look and give me some feedback when you have time, thanks. :D _dk 13:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, it's really big! I have to have some time on my hands before I start reading it, but I will do it. But I like it that it's so big. Hope not all of your articles are gonna be like that or this Wiki will run out of purpose :-( --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It's actually roughly the same size as my last article on Liangzhou Rebellion, lol, which you're about to overtake in terms of length here on this wiki! But by all means, take your time. _dk 20:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops, ok forget that comment. But I'll read it soon. I don't know that much about the later years of 3K so I'm curious to see what I can learn from your article. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to tell you that I have another article cooked up, Wikipedia:Goguryeo–Wei Wars. It's about Wei invading North Korea and back, hope you enjoy it! A word of caution though, it's even longer than my last one :D _dk 04:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :That's indeed a long read. Is this your first one since Liaodong? Anyway looks nice and looks like a lot of effort has been put in it. Great stuff :-) -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've been working on this ever since Liaodong, since I considered this campaign the logical continuation to the Liaodong article....As you can probably tell, I spent way too much time on this, so I'm going to take a long break from writing Three Kingdoms articles. Thanks for the kind words :) _dk 08:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::That's 3 months man :-P Well, thumbs up for your dedication :-) I also took a break a while ago cause I was too busy with this (worked on it everyday). Well, enjoy your break and thanks for allowing me the time to catch up with you ;-P ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh my god! Oh my god! I just stumbled on to this! Look! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my god again! Look who did it! Johnnyboy from Autopedia! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::He's a bit of a moralist isn't he? :-D lol. Well didn't you copy pretty much everything from that site when Autopedia just started? If he's a regular WikiCars visitor then I kinda understand him tbh. He has probably taken a liking to WikiCars and therefore wanted to inform the admin of you copying his stuff in which he might've put a lot of effort. You also tried to advertise your Wiki. If your Wiki would've become more popular than WikiCars then people would say WikiCars copied everything from your site ;-) That wouldn't be fair. ::To be honest, I also wouldn't like it if someone would copy, for example, my Zhang Jiao article. I put a lot of time in that one and even spend money on buying a rare book like Paul Michaud's The Yellow Turbans. I'd actually really appreciate it if someone would tell me about it, like Johnboyx did. On the other hand, all Wikia's are released under the FDL, (like Red-Marquis said) so nothing can be done about it. ::Anyway, it seems to have happened a long time ago so just forget about it. :-) BTW by simply informing Red Marquis, Johny didn't do anything wrong. He didn't violate any Wikia rules. Better get rid of that message that you've sent him or hope he ignores it. If another fight between you and him starts, he wins (again). ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 00:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Just being honest on the matter, not sure you'd like it. But it's an old message, better just to ignore it. And besides, you haven't copied in a long time right? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, what would you like help on? I've been on the fences here trying to figure out what Wikia's doing, they've got a new look on the way basically and it's being forced...so this is going to revamp every Wiki (including this one and Berserk Wiki), so you needed help on skins? Well I hear that personal skins and what not are going to be HARDER to work with now that the new look is being put into effect. Visit these two blogs for more info: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Important_Updates_on_Wikia%E2%80%99s_New_Look http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_blog:Susan_Taylor/Experience_the_new_Wikia&showall=1 I'll help where I can but I am not sure what's going to go down man =/ anyways, I've got some news on the Berserk front: a new animated series is in the works and a trailer is up. Check out the main page's talk page for more info on it. TVthePunisher 02:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hey man! Yea I know. I'm a betatester so I've had access to the new look ;-) Tbh Wikia still has a long way to go. If they release it the way it is now, many people won't like it. If you log out you can check Red Dead Wiki, Muppet Wiki and some others in the new look. If you read some of the articles you'll notice the big blank bar on the right, which is imo really ugly. I hope Wikia will fix it. :Anyway, thanks for wanting to help, but Wikia has just given a release date for the new look (called Oasis), and its a lot sooner than I thought (november/december), so I think I'll just tweek this skin a bit and wait for Oasis to be released. But thanks for coming here :-) :On Berserk: hmm that's not the first time screens and scenes have been leaked, but so far they've all been fake. Are you sure these are real? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I just saw the pictures you uploaded from Casca, Puck, Nosferatu Zodd and Guts, but those screens are exactly the same ones I saw when I wrote the 'Berserk Anime Series' article, which was... 1 year ago? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I didn't see them on the page ahead of time and I thought they hadn't been uploaded yet...but yeah, these are not fake videos, as they are provided on the Young Animal website itself and are mentioned through the official Berserk Twitter. So far they have been used to promote Volume 35 and a lot of talk is going on whether or not it will become a full fledged series or an OVA, or what. Anyways, I can't seem to make edits on the main page due to a block a previous administrator or whatever placed on it...I'd like to do some work on the page and include updated information on this "Animated Project" until they confirm it's a series. :Refer to the main-page's talk page and the Berserk: Animated Project page to check out the sources. Trust me, if they're on the Young Animal website itself...then it is not fake TVthePunisher 19:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, as said before this stuff is already a year old. I doubt it's a new anime series. As you say it's used in a commercial, and imo that's all. And this Berserk Twitter, is it checked by Twitter if it's official or not? ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Compliments Hey, Just wanted to let you know this is a very good looking wiki. I understand you did most of it just by yourself? Anyway, you're doing a great job. --Sonny Black 15:28, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Sonny Black, thanks for your compliment. I'm glad you like how it looks because I've spent a lot of time working on it. I'm not sure I can say I did it by myself, because since I also visit other Wiki's I got inspiration from them and that triggered me to change the look. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Everyone has to learn, so I think that's just the way to do it. I'm also an admin myself. I'm generally very interested in history, so I appreciate wiki's like this very much. And altough I'm not specifically interested in this subject, I would probably prefer this website over wikipedia. Btw, I guess you're chinese yourself? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 14:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks again. No, I'm not Chinese, I'm Dutch :-) I also like history, it's too bad there aren't that many wiki's about historic subjects yet. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're Dutch? Ik ook. :) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 17:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol, vet. Ik dacht dat je een Brit o.i.d. was. Je spreekt wel goed Engels :-P ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 19:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha, thanks. Maar valt wel mee, ik gebruik vaak genoeg Google als hulpmiddel. ;) Tegenwoordig is het erg belangrijk dat je Engels goed beheerst. :) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 21:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa!.. Could you tell me what you guys are saying in Dutch? :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 17:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh nothing much.. we just found out we're both Dutch. I said he speaks English well but then he confessed he uses Google Translator :-). Btw, I'm on holiday in Colombia right now so I won't update the wiki until I'm back in NL on 3 November :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 17:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Colombia...? You mean your going to South America? Have fun bro! :D --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:55, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm already there :-) Since 21 October :-). It's a great place. I love the fruit and the nature. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I suppose your using a laptop. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) References Hey. How do I make the references appear smaller. Like your wiki? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:04, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Try adding .reference { font-size:70% !important; } to your MediaWiki:Wikia.css ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, but I'm not sure it's working. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Just take a look at my Wikia.css. If you copy everything related to references some other things might change though, like the reference-numbers for example, so you might have to experiment a little bit ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 00:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Warning template Could I create this warning template for your wiki? Kind of cool. :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't had any troublemakers though, but sure why not? Just in case :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 00:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. Check it out ;-) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice, thanks :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The new wiki name Well I really like your new wiki name, but typing in SITENAME proves you've moved the pages. Perhaps you didn't request Special:Contact? --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :I did send a mail to Special:Contact and they told me to move the page with Special:MovePage and edit the name with MediaWiki:Pagetitle... so that's what I did. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I have moved Autopedia to ShoutWiki Hello. I have moved Autopedia to ShoutWiki. I need some help though, I could give you sysop powers on both sides of the wiki for helping on Export and Import. Wikia isn't helping me at the forums.thanks!--'Knightrez'(Talk) 22:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sh*t! I got over 600 articles at Wikia. I don't want to start from zero again! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 22:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::At the Community Forums they said you have to use this. Looks pretty easy tbh. You can save it as a file (XML) and then upload it at your new Wiki using Special:Import ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 22:50, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I know. I did what you exactly told me to, but when I uploaded it at Special:Import it said xml is not permitted. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 22:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whoa, Help me on this. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 23:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll read it tomorrow alright? It's past midnight here.. need some sleep! ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 23:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Your right... I think Wikia is better. I'll stick to Wikia. ;-) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Sysop powers on Autopedia I'll give you sysop powers on Autopedia just in case I need your help. :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 03:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Done. :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 04:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Icons Hi! I've seen your request for assistance on the community central. I fixed the template to a condition that should be easier to decipher but I don't know if that's all that was wrong with the template. If not, leave me a message and we can work further on it :) As for the icons showing up in the upper bar; you need to add addOnloadHook( function () { $("#icons").css("display", "inline").appendTo($(".firstHeading")); } ); addOnloadHook( function () { $(".WikiaPageHeader details .categories").remove(); $(".WikiaPageHeader details").append($("#icons")); } ); to your MediaWiki:Common.js file - that worked when added to my personal global.js file so it should work in the Common.js as well Cheers! Sovq 21:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Oh, and I created Testarticle which can e deleted now. Bold Heading About the bolded headings - add .mw-headline { font-weight: bold; } to your MediaWiki:Wikia.css file Cheers! Sovq 21:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks! I'm glad I could have been of assistance :) Feel free to leave a shout on my talk page if I can help with anything else. Cheers! Sovq 21:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC) background Hi, I had a go at fading out the edges of the image, and fiddled around a bit with the overall image to get the main areas visible either side of the content area. I also tried to get the image below 100kb, but that meant compressing quite a bit as its such a large image. It might be better to go for a smaller overall image size, which will still means it fills the side areas for most monitors. Let me know what you think, and I'm happy to have another go if you want adjustments :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 08:09, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Sannse, :Thanks for the help! :-) I like how the image looks even though its cut & compressed quite a bit. I've always been thinking about adding transparency though.. not sure if it'll look nice, but I'd like to try it. So I hope you're willing to put the middle part of the painting back? Thanks in advance :-) --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 20:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Success! Take a look at this and this! :) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 01:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Search bar Hi! I've noticed that on some pages the search bar is a bit off to the left and the search button's position is fixed so that it doesn't move along with the search bar. It might be a browser specific issue (Firefox here) but if you see it too and want to fix it you need to remove the "width: 265px;" definition from the ".WikiaSearch inputtype="text"" css class in your MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Sovq 08:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Wikicars copies! Holy sh*t! I found out half the pages of Wikicars are copied! compare the evidence btw, please log in at my new wiki so I can re-give you sysop powers (Just simply log-in like you do on Wikia) --'Knightrez'(Talk) 07:43, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Wordiq got it from Wikipedia, and Wikipedia got it from Wikicars ;-) (Wikipedia's article was from 2007 and Wikicars' article from 2006). I logged in at your site btw, but why do you wanna make me admin? I'm not familiar with Monobook. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'll give you sysop powers. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry about monobook. This should encourage you. Major wikis like Wowpedia has moved --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea I know WoW moved, but it doesn't encourage me? My Wiki looks better now then it did in Monaco. Besides I don't like Monobook. It's an old, ugly and cold skin which has been dropped by Wikipedia too a while ago. It's outdated. Oasis isn't everything, but I prefer it over the Monobook that ShoutWiki, Wikkii and all other wikifarms are offering. Besides, Wikia is still working on the new look, so I'll just wait and see with what kinda improvements they come. I know that right now they are working on moving the infobox to the right a little more and replace the RAIL, which is my biggest complaint about the new look. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Infobox minor problem I fixed the problems. The reason the Battle Information bar was smaller was that it was defined within a second layer table (table within a table), unlike the rest of the bars. I've set the default template width to 300px, but I guess now that you know how, you can set it anyway you like, just remember that the image has to have the same width if you want it to look consistent with the other templates. Also, you can define a different than 300px parameter in any article that uses the template simply by adding "width = XXXpx" as another template parameter. Sovq 08:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks very much :-) ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Wikia-Alliance Wow! Take a look at this! AWA Anti-Wikia-Alliance. Ive finally joined them. This is really great! --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:04, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :It has "I am 14 years old" written all over it :-D. I left a comment under "Users who enjoy the new layout". ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe youre right. But Wowpedia moving must be a heavy-hitter. Wikisimpsons, Halopedia, and Club Penguin Wiki. It's all sad though 10 users lost their rights at Wowpedia. Read this from Solar Dragon. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think however, they are complaining completely about the skin. It's about money and greed. The me-first attitude. Wikia doesn't give anything back to users. They've ripped apart everything. I'd say over 20 users were blocked at Wikia. You have to read what they mean so you can understand. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 12:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC)